


You're Mine (Sebastian x Male!Reader)

by dracogal1821



Category: Black Butler, anime - Fandom, bishies - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821
Summary: I wanted to incorperate all people for Sebastian. So whatever you identify as, there's a fic for you! If you identify as female, go ahead and read my other sebastian x reader fic. If you identify as male, this is the fic for you! Enjoy some time with your handsome demon
Relationships: x Male!Reader
Kudos: 15





	You're Mine (Sebastian x Male!Reader)

You were (f/n) (l/n), an average male student of Shoyuji Academy. You had (h/l) (h/c), (e/c) eyes, pretty tone for your age (16 years), and were about 5’6”. You sighed as you walked through the halls. I’m such an ordinary guy, you thought. I’ll never get a girlfriend. You sighed again until you bumped into someone. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” you said, looking up. Angry brown eyes stared back at you as the toughest kid in school grabbed your shirt collar. He lifted you up to eye level and brought his face to yours. “After school,” he growled. “You’re dead.” He let you go, leaving you rubbing your butt as pain flared. I’m just lucky I didn’t hit a nut, you thought.   
It was after school, but you didn’t dare show your face. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you. You ran into an alleyway, the bully not too far behind. “Where’d that dickbag go?!” you heard him shout. You got down on your hands and clutched a hand to your heaving chest. “I’m so dead if they catch me,” you panted. “I think I can help.” You lifted your head up to see a towering dark figure with striking red eyes. “Are you Mr. (l/n)?” you heard him ask. “I heard those group of boys calling your name.” You swallowed and nodded your head. “Can you protect me?” you asked. The figure smiled and stepped forwards to reveal a handsome man, about 6’2” garbed in a suit. Your heart skipped a bit and you felt your little guy wiggle a bit.  
“I certainly can,” the man replied. “For a price.”   
After that, the demon butler Sebastian Michaelis was in your control. You were in your room, listening to a random k-pop song on your playlist when you felt a presence next to you. You looked up, screamed, and fell off the bed. You got up, glaring at your demon butler. He had his mocking smile plastered on his perfect face. “That’s why you don’t have both earbuds in Master (f/n),” he said. You continued to glare at him, flopping face first into the bed. “I hate you sometimes,” you said. You crawled into bed, flipping onto your back. You closed your eyes, but opened them when you felt someone’s breath on your face. “You weren’t saying that last night when you were sucking my-” You covered Sebastian’s mouth, stopping him from saying the next word.   
You were blushing heavily, which caused the demon to laugh. You turned your face away, prompting Sebastian to place his lips on your neck. You squeaked and tried to push him off, but stopped when Sebastian slid a hand up your shirt. “But, my mom…!” you shouted, trying to push him off. “She’s going to be late at the office,” Sebastian said into your neck. “She won’t be home till after midnight, which gives us plenty of time.” You looked at Sebastian and his eyes began to glow. You swallowed and cast your eyes down. “Be gentle,” you said. “No promises my lord,” Sebastian replied as he stripped you of your pants and boxers. You were about to protest when Sebastian lifted up your member, spread your legs, and thrusted in. You cried out and gripped the sheets.   
“Sebastian…” you moaned. “Does that feel good my young lord?” he asked, thrusting. You moaned again, gripping the sheets tighter. “More…” you moaned. You cracked open an eye to see Sebastian smirk as his eyes glowed. “Very well sir,” he replied. He pulled out, flipped you over, raised your hips, and thrusted in again. You cried out, burying your head into the pillow, your silky (h/c) falling into your face. “Nnnghhh…” you moaned, gripping the pillow. “Is this not to your liking Master?” Sebastian asked, his breath on the back of your neck.   
You blushed and shook your head. “It feels good…” you admitted. You instantly regretted saying that, causing the demon to thrust hard. He thrusted again and again, you desperately wanting for him to hit your sweet spot, but Sebastian knew this and took his time. You growled and looked back at him, “Just get to the good spot,” you commanded. Sebastian smiled and tugged on your member. “Yes my lord,” he said. He thrusted again, and again, hitting your prostate with a third thrust. You cried out and bucked your hips, becoming very hard in Sebastian’s hand.   
“Looks like I found it,” he purred in your ear. You blushed and looked into the pillow, not wanting to make eye contact. You felt something drip out of you and looked down to see some pre-cum leaking from you. Sebastian took this onto his fingers as lubricant, and began to message your little man. You moaned, burying your face into the pillow again. “Sebastian…” you moaned. He thrusted again, while tugging hard at your member, causing you to throw your head back and scream out in pleasure. “Sebastian!!!” you shouted.   
You woke up the next morning, in the arms of “GYAAAAAH!!!” you shouted. You fell onto the floor and looked up to see the demon butler’s face staring down at you. “Master, are you okay?” he asked, reaching a hand down. You “hmph”ed and got up yourself. “Don’t surprise me like that,” you said, walking over to grab your boxers. You slipped the (f/c) boxers on and searched for a clean pair of pants. “You weren’t like this last night after our fun time,” you heard Sebastian say. You turned around, your nose deep in the crotch of the grey school pants and raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” you asked, removing the pants from your face and throwing them into the hamper.   
Sebastian laughed and stood up, his lengthy member swinging free, causing your whole face to go red. He walked over and took a pair of boxers from your drawers. “Last night after you came, you collapsed and rolled over onto your back,” Sebastian began to explain. “After I cleaned you up you clung onto me saying to not leave your side. It was a direct order so I obeyed, and as you fell asleep you mumbled ‘Always stay by my side Sebastian…’ so I didn’t leave your side.” You blushed again, looking down.   
Sebastian took a hold of your chin and forced you to look at him. “And I listen to every order you give me, so I will always be with you,” he whispered. You relaxed as you stared into his ruby pools with your own (e/c) pools. You teared up and threw your arms around his neck. “I’m so glad I have you Sebastian!!” you shouted, burying your face into his shoulder. You heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around you. “I’m glad to be with you (f/n),” he whispered back. You looked into his eyes again, and knew Sebastian would never have your soul because you always wanted to be around him.   
Sebastian smiled and placed a sweet kiss on your lips. You melted into it, your hands resting on Sebastian’s chest. You broke apart and rested your head on his chest. You listened to his heartbeat, which always managed to calm you. You got ready for school and hopped on the subway, Sebastian tagging along. As you approached the gates, Sebastian grabbed your arm and you turned back. Without warning, he rammed his lips onto yours, causing you to blush heavily. You could hear the whispers around, but not quite what they were saying. You did catch one though “He’s so lucky to have a guy like him.” This was the time of acceptance, and no one judge one man for loving another.   
You could now hear the other whispers. “I didn’t know he was gay,” “My god is his boyfriend hot,” “I wonder how long they’ve been together,” and more. Sebastian broke away and stared into your (e/c) orbs. “I love you (f/n) (l/n) and I always want you to be mine,” he announced, a little louder than expected. You blushed heavily, and adjusted your backpack. “I love you to Sebastian,” you mumbled back but just loud enough for everyone to hear. “I will always be with you, through thick and thin, I will always be yours,” he said, placing his hand on the back on your neck, causing you to look up at him in the most adorable way. “And I will always be yours as well,” you said. Sebastian smiled and kissed your cheek. He walked away, and everyone gathered around you asking questions.   
It was from that day forth you and Sebastian remained together forever. It was years later, you had just graduated from college, and moved into an apartment with Sebastian. You looked down at your extended stomach and thought back to how this happened.   
You just finished your second semester of your senior year, when your mother died. You were devastated. You rushed home, grieving for a month. You had no family left, your mother didn’t have any siblings and you never knew your father. Your grandparents were no help since they disowned your mother when she became pregnant with you at 17 years old. You looked up at Sebastian, the man you devoted your life to, and he kissed away the tears. “I don’t have any family left,” you sniffed. “You can with me,” he said. You sniffed and titled your head. “How?” you asked.   
Sebastian smiled and poked your stomach. “Using my demonic powers, I can put a baby into you and we can have a child,” he explained. You immediately snapped out of your sadness and fell back onto the couch. “WHAT?!” you shouted. Sebastian explained to you that, through a certain underworld procedure, he could put a baby into you. You didn’t want details, you just wanted to have a family again. So you agreed and Sebastian got to work.   
You sighed as you scrolled through Netflix to see what animes they had. You found one and hit play, Sebastian bringing you some tea. He sat down next to you and wrapped an arm around your waist. You cuddled into him and you two enjoyed the anime together. It was years later, the baby was born and you smiled at him as he played with blocks. He was basically a mini version of Sebastian, but with your nose and personality. You quickly thought back to when he was born, and your respect for women rose by 6 times. Never want to go through that again, you said glancing to the side.   
Sebastian walked in from the kitchen with snacks and sat down on the floor next to little Akane, meaning deep red because of the eyes he inherited from Sebastian. “Gaaaaaah he’s so cuuuuuuute!!!” you squealed, picking him up and snuggling into his raven locks. Akane giggled and reached towards you saying “mama, mama!” Tears were brought to your eyes as you bawled and snuggled into Akane more. Sebastian laughed and took the two of you into his lap. You looked up at him and smiled, Akane laughing “daddy, daddy!!” You and Sebastian laughed as the two of you snuggled into your son.   
“You’ve given me such a great life Sebastian,” you said.   
You looked up to find the demon blushing, so you quickly grabbed your phone and snapped a picture. “And you have made my life better as well (f/n),” he said back. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder. “I love you Sebastian,” he said. You felt him stroke your hair and kiss your head. “ I love you too (f/n),” he replied. You two stayed like this, never wanting to be apart and only wanting the best for Akane.


End file.
